


Anguished Eyes

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Cuddling, Cute, Dorks in Love, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dudes Being Gay, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eyes, Finally, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Hair, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, I nearly cried writing this, In Love, Kissing, Laps, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Nighttime, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pining, Promises, Sad, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Sharing a Bed, Sitting In Lap, Sleepovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm, Whump, soft, sudden kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: My mind had gone blank when Shouyou finished speaking. The emotion that made his voice thick made my eyes prickle. They burned and burned until he was finished speaking, still looking down at his hands, and then I began to cry.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	Anguished Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> My friends I nearly cried writing this-  
> Please enjoy-

_'~Hushabye, hushabye...~_ '

_Warm_ _arms_ _wrap_ _around me, holding me close to a comforting chest._

' _~My good baby, sleep.~'_

_My eyes flutter, but stay closed, as I'm gently rocked._

' _~Where did my boy's baby sitter go?~'_

_A warm breeze tickles my orange hair, and_ _I_ _let out a sigh._

' _~Beyond that mountain, back to her home.~'_

_The distant sound of cicadas is the music to the lullaby._

' _~As a souvenir from her home, what did you get?~'_

_The heart I'm curled up against beats slow and steady like drums._

_'~A toy drum and a shō flute.~'_

_I_ _slowly_ _drift_ _off to sleep as_ _the_ _lullaby is repeated._

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

_"Shouyou, wake up! Wake up, wake up!"_

_A weight lands on my bed, but_ _I_ _am unable to open my eyes or move. A cold stone of fear settles in my stomach, though_ _the_ _voice is familiar._

_"Big brother, open your eyes! Why won't you get up?"_

_I can't move my lungs to breath in air._

_"Shouyou! I'm gonna tell mom if you don't get up!"_

_I can't breath,_ _I_ _can't breath,_ _I_ _can't--_

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

_"Hinata."_

_I suck in a deep breath, but I no longer feel starved of air. I_ _gasp_ _it in, anyways. After a minute of rejoicing life, kneeling,_ _I_ _look up. Nothing. I rise, and turn, looking in all directions. A distant shadow._

_I walk, and get there both never and instantly. Nothingness, and everything, is all around me. Living and dead shadows crawl on my footsteps, warping them into mirrors._

_"Hinata."_

_Blue eyes. Sharp, clear cut. The only thing_ _I_ _can see. Staring, slicing through my soul. They're sad, angry, tired, excited, nervous,_ _s_ _trong, and so, so blue._

_"Tobio?"_

_Why did_ _I_ _say his given name? It's written all_ _around_ _me, written in my thoughts, floating in every_ _space_ _around me. It's everywhere, everywhere._ _Tobio._

_"Tobio!"_

_The_ _word is unfamiliar in my mouth, but it lights a fire in the pit of my stomach_ _when_ _I_ _do. A burning, fluttering fire that makes my insides feel molten._ _It's the only name_ _I_ _can say._

_"Shouyou."_

_I look again. My given name? Questions fill my thoughts that pull and ebb like the coastline. I watch him, his_ _strong_ _body, his long hands, his blue eyes, his steady feet, his dark hair._

_And he_ _turns_ _his back, and walks away._

_I'm frozen, unable to move, shocked and terrified and desperate and so, so sad. Tears flood down my cheeks as_ _I_ _try as hard as_ _I_ _can to lift my feet off the ground. Black, bloody feathers flutter to the ground around my feet, and my back burns._

_It bu_ _rns, burns, burns, like the skin has been torn viciously from it. Like my heart had been wrenched out and_ _ripped_ _to shreds and cast away like trash._

_He just walks, fading into the distance,_ _without_ _so much as a glance over his shoulder - and_ _then_ _he's gone._

_The world crumbles and collapses around me. Sobs wrack my body, make me shudder, make me shout into the sky in anguish, make me dry heave until_ _I_ _can't feel my throat._ _But all_ _I_ _can do is stand there, frozen in time._

_I'm_ _dying_ _, I'm broken, I'm_ _so_ _, so heavy,_ _I_ _can't_ _move_ _,_ _I_ _can't_ _breath_ _,_ _I_ _can't_ _fly._ _All_ _I_ _can do is feel the tears roll down my face, make my skin wet and sticky, and oh, how my eyes_ _burn._

_Tobio, Tobio,_ Tobio, _please, come back, come back,_ please _._

_Please..._

~•°•°-------------------°•°•~

_Kageyama's POV_

By the time Shouyou had finished speaking, I'd already begun to feel tears sliding down my cheeks. They run down my nose and to my chin but I don't move to wipe them away.

The emotion that had made his voice thick was what made my eyes prickle - not the description of his dreams. My eyes had burned and burned until he was finished speaking, still looking down at his hands.

Shouyou doesn't look up for a minute, but when he does, he lets out a small gasp. His eyes grow huge shocked and scared and they make me think of how he felt when I turned my back in his dream.

My throat constricts and my body shakes, making it hard to breathe as my bangs fall into my eyes slightly. I've never felt so... overwhelmed. I know I shouldn't be crying over just a dream... but I know how it feels to be abandoned.

Shouyou's hand lifts, tentative, but doesn't move from where it hovers just above my knee. The worry in my eyes makes me feel brittle, and I mentally kick myself. I bite my lip in an attempt to stop crying, to stop showing emotion, but I can't. The hand above my knee makes some last, thread of common sense snap, somewhere within me.

"Sh--" I try to speak, but my throat stops me. _"Shou--"_

He makes a sharp noise and can't stop himself. He crashes into me, burying his wet face into my chest as I nearly fall off the bed. He squeezes me, sobbing a damp spot on my shirt. His warmth spreads through me, making my ears burn. I freeze only for a moment.

I pull him closer, the way you'd lift a cat up under its arms, and into my lap. His legs wrap around my waist. His tears, though still flowing fast, begin to slow. The absurdity of the situation has me choking back an odd, strangled laugh as my cheeks begin to dry.

I take deep, shuddering breaths that shake my body. A flash of self-consciousness darts through me at the thought that Shouyou can feel it, but is quickly tampered when I realize I can feel his chest moving as well. His head is pressed under my chin as he hiccups, jarring me slightly. I clutch the back of his shirt and bury my other hand into his hair.

My voice feels raw and full of cracks when I finally try to speak, even after clearing my throat. "I - I won't abandon you like that," I promise, a hoarse whisper above his head.

Shouyou hiccups again, then leans back, unwinding his arms from around me. His hands grip the hem of my shirt as he straightens. His watery brown eyes, rimmed with red, peer into mine, as if trying to determine whether or not I'm telling the truth.

His cheeks are red, and he looks exhausted. My fingers, having fallen from his hair and back, clench at the sides of his shirt. He hiccups again, but is otherwise oddly quiet. The moonlight through the window makes his skin milky where it isn't blotched, and his hair pale orange where it isn't buried in shadow.

He leans up, and kisses me.


End file.
